roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Overlander Army
(PAGE STILL IN UPDATE) "Maybe we didn't get the same power of the New Order, but a thing is sure. Mobians have found a new enemy to deal with." - Rylan Hook The Imperial Overlander Army is the ground-based armed force of the New Overlander Empire. It is controlled directly by the Emperor and his General Staff. History: The imperial army has been founded after the entire North Eurish fell under the control of the Emperor. After the New Overlander Empire decided to send his troops to support the New Order, the imperial forces were mostly bad trained and equipped, although with time the overlander empire has started to use it's resources during it's campaign of conquer to build more efficient and sophisticated weapons, vehicles and guns, included their own navy and even a space fleet, although smaller than New Order's one and just as support force role. Although the main purpose of the imperial army was the conquer of Eurish and the defeat of the Eggman Empire and the Mobian Defense League, the Emperor decided to move his troops in Northamer continent as well, engaging in combat the armed forces of the GUN just after declaring war on the United Federation. Despite suffering heavy losses, the imperial army soon got the support of Mutants, elite troops such as Phantom Corps and well trained mercenary forces, Gunsect first among all, getting soon the upper hand on the GUN and the Dark Legion of Eggman. During the middle of the war, the imperial forces came in contact with the Jakura Empire, which they managed to destroy an entire convoy of the overlander army, forcing in this way the Emperor to declare war on the indigenous mobians as well, using their cruelty and their bloody rituals to promote his anti-mobian propaganda and ideology. With the foundation of the Phantom Corps, the empire began their "Vermin Solution" (inspired to the Rodent Solution of the New Order) policy, sending agents and death squads across their territories, imprisoning in labor camps and killing a large amount of primal mobians, suspected to be spies or supporters of the Kingdom of the Acorn and the Freedom Fighters. All mobians who shown to have magical or supernatural powers and abilities were quickly transformed in Mutants and sent to die to the front, except for healers (which were spared to serve in the overlander army as support for medical staff). Togheter with this, whoever had relatives or friends that served in the Royal Army was eliminated without mercy. Prisoners of war coming from Dark Legion and the Royal Army suffered a worse fate, inside the walls of Camp Mercy, where they were used as test subjects by the Unit 131. Units: Infantry Imperial Rifleman: The main infantry unit of the Imperial Overlander Army, they are armed with an automatic Laser Rifle, a Laser Pistol and One Handed Swords. Imperial Grenadier: Specially trained unit armed with a Grenade Launcher, Grenades, Mines and Explosives. Imperial Sniper: A specialized combat unit deployed for reconnaissance and infantry removal, armed with a Laser Sniper Rifle, a Laser Pistol and a Combat Knife. Imperial Engineer: An infantry unit able to repair vehicles, turrets and mechanical units, they are armed just with a Laser Pistol. Imperial Striker: An unit deployed against enemy armour battalions and structures, armed with a Missile Launcher/or a Laser Gatling, and a Laser Pistol. Imperial Commando: An infantry elite special operations unit, armed with a Scatter Laser, a Laser Pistol, Plastic Explosives, Grenades, Energy Shields and Combat Knives. Imperial Marine: An unit that performs roles on land and at sea, including amphibious operations and land warfare, armed with a Laser Rifle, an Energy Knife and Grenades. Technomage: The "ace in the hole" of the empire, armed with a Laser Pistol and a One Handed Sword. This special unit is able to''' '''hack machinery and technological systems and cast a large amount of spells on the battlefield such as Energy Blasts, Energy Shields and Technology/Weapon Manipulation. It is equipped with a high-tech mystical armor to protect against energy/magical damages. Category:Armies Category:Overlanders Category:Technomage Category:Lawful Evil Category:Soldiers